


The Lovecats

by action-cat (clytemnestras)



Series: long daynights [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days and a soundtrack by The Cure</p><p>(or, a totally unnecessary coda to Fragile Bones with Gabe and William's adventures in cat sitting)</p><p>(or, this has almost nothing to do with that story, I just really love Ziggy the cat)</p><p> </p><p>guest staring Jon Walker, <i>Cat Whisperer</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovecats

Gabe comes into their bedroom cradling his hoodie in his arms like a baby.

 

Gabe steps into the room and coos at it, making adoring faces down at the balled up fabric, and William can’t say it’s the strangest thing he’s looked up to find Gabe doing on a Friday afternoon, so he doesn’t say anything and turns the music up. Robert Smith is right on cue to drag him into the appropriate level of morose to write to. The open door drags the sweaty heat he’s carefully cultivated right out of the room.

 

William burrows into himself and mutters about having cold bones when Gabe thrusts a fur ball into his lap and a cat looks up at him, bored and with vague affection, like he's a mildly interesting toy. He pouts. He’s at least as interesting as a rubber mouse. He’s also incredibly ridiculous to care how a cat perceives him, but at least he’s self aware.

William scrunches his nose at the cat then looks up at Gabe. "Did I lose a bet with Jon's roommate when I was drunk?" The _again_ is left unsaid. He walks his fingers along the cat's paws, blows at it's ears to watch them flicker.

 

"It's Frank and Gee's baby, Ziggy. Mikes brought her back up from Jersey after. Well, you know." William nods and Gabe climbs onto the bed, pressing his stupidly long body up along William's side. He noses at William's throat and flicks out his tongue. The move is almost, well, cat-like. "Obviously I've kept your mind so preoccupied you've forgotten your brief but wondrous love affair with this very cat."

 

Ziggy sniffs at William and licks her paw.

 

William tosses the hair back from his sweat-sticky face. "Tell me we have tiny kitten costumes."

 

**

 

The pillow is a sacrifice for the greater good.

 

Tattered shreds line the bedroom in a blanket of white, like a sudden August snowstorm in the confines of the dorm. It’s fortunate that Travie and Disashi have a gig that weekend - Sashi wouldn’t put up with a furball in his shoes after that last time.

 

William flicks a long goose feather at Ziggy’s nose and she catches it in her paws, tiny claws trying to drag it from his fingers.

 

Gabe picks a feather out of his hair and flicks it at William’s nose in much the same way. He receives a tiny nose-kiss for his efforts then a nip against his lower lip.

 

The cat watches them both with big, unimpressed eyes and leaps onto William’s shoulder, batting feathers out of his long hair.

 

“No PDA in front of the kitty, apparently.” Gabe makes a face and nudges his head against Ziggy’s.

 

William swats at him with a hiss. “Go fetch us some _meeses._ ”

 

Ziggy stretches and flicks her tongue at William’s ear. He likes to think that’s for Gabe’s benefit. William goes back to playing in the debris of fallen angels and feels small claws get tangled in his hair.

 

**

 

Ziggy lies flat on Gabe’s belly, wriggling her tail where he dangles a tiny fish just out of reach. Her movements are slow and uncaring as she taps her white-pawed feet on Gabe’s chest, creasing his t-shirt. She yawns and looks up at William, cradling Gabe in his lap, like she’s long since tired of this game and is humouring them.

 

Moonlight streams tiredly through the window and sometime between Ziggy curling up on Gabe’s chest and Gabe curling up in his lap, William falls into sleep.

 

**

 

_“We’re so wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretty.”_

 

William wakes to Gabe crooning lowly in his ear, tying tiny knots in his curls. A small weight shifts in his lap and Ziggy blinks up at him, sleepily, then closes her eyes.

 

_“Oh, you know that I’d do anything for you.”_

 

William smiles softly and decides that this is a nice way to fall back asleep.

 

**

  
  


The afternoon fades to evening and night stretches out lazily over the room and over them. The cat is wandering from surface to surface and curling up into restless sleep. There’s no place for games or teasing. Lethargy and bodywarmth against a fractured cold snap from the broken AC in their block.

 

William feels comfortable and fuzzy around the edges, like he’s high. He isn’t, Gabe would never hotbox Ziggy in such a small room. But they don’t need it, really. His heartbeat is a slow, steady bassline and Gabe is warm and soft in the right gaps between his bones and it’s good to watch the day drain away.

 

So he does.

 

**

 

William wakes with aching muscles and a half hard dick pressed against his side.

 

The floor is solid and uncomfortable underneath him and the soft bed seems like a long distant dream. Gabe makes a soft noise and rocks his hips forward. An arm reaches around his waist and presses him down into the carpet, Gabe breathes wetly in his ear. William cants his hips back into Gabe’s, and he starts awake with a groan.

 

“Mmm, morning.” His lips brush sloppily over William’s in a not quite kiss. He shifts slightly, so his weight presses down on William, then he rolls so he’s on top, looking down at him through a mess of dark hair. “ _Good_ morning, even.” He rubs down on William’s thigh, fuller than before.

 

William pulls him down for another kiss. “Let me guess, you have a plan to make it even better?” He brushes his hand down against Gabe’s boxers and gets a groan in response.

 

“Yeah but I think this particular plan kinda speaks for itself.” He rocks down deliberately so his thigh drags down over William’s crotch.

 

William pouts. “I’m not so sure, maybe a demonstration is in order?”

 

From some distant corner of the bedroom comes a small meow.

 

William tries to sit up just as Gabe tries to duck back down. Their heads meet somewhere in the middle.

 

William rubs at his temple. “No, fucker, you are not having sex with me whilst the cat watches.”

“But baby -" 

 

“ _No_ , Gabe.”

 

Gabe licks a long path from William’s collarbone up along his throat and presses his teeth in, just tiny points of pressure.

 

_“Gabe.”_

“Billiam, love of my life, you realise we have various minions across campus who would be more than willing to take the fluffball off our hands for an hour or two?” He repeats the move on the other side of his neck and William can’t help but squirm.

 

“ _Fine_ , fucking hell. Just, uh, stop grinding or it’s gonna end before it starts.”

 

Gabe grins and rolls onto his back. “Oh Bilvy, you say the sexiest things.”

 

**

 

Gabe bangs on the door with uncontained urgency. “Walker, open the fuck up.”

 

Ziggy squirms in William’s arms and he’s almost reluctant to let the cat go. Almost.

 

Jon opens the door, sleepy and bearded and soft as ever. His dressing gown is only half on and doesn’t entirely cover up his modesty, but as Jon is sincerely one of the least modest people William has had the pleasure of corrupting, it means almost nothing. He smiles like it’s a question, but then Ziggy mews softly and squirms some more.

 

Jon shoves Gabe hard enough that he has to lean against the door frame. He reaches for William with grabby-hands. “Baby. Gimme.”

 

Ziggy climbs into Jon’s arms without fuss and immediately starts licking at his fingers. Jon’s eyes melt into something gooey and he presses his face into calico fur, nuzzling.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice the door fall closed.

 

**

 

Gabe has William crowded up against the wall before the door shuts. He swipes his tongue over William’s bottom lip and nudges a thigh between his knees, spreading them wide apart. William gasps and Gabe licks into his mouth. He drags his tongue over the roof of William’s mouth, over his teeth, doesn’t lean back until he’s gasping for air.

 

“You’re so pretty like this, Bilvy. All spread out and gasping for me.” He shoves the t-shirt up over William’s head and trails his mouth over the exposed skin, pale and quivering under his lips.

“Fuck you”, William grits out as Gabe closes his teeth over his nipple and tugs. “I’m not pretty, I am windswept and manly, fucker.”

 

Gabe lowers his attentions and drags down William’s jeans, brushes his cheek against his tented boxers. “This right here is very manly.” He mouths at William’s cock through the fabric and watches wetness blossom there.

 

“Damn right it is.” William cards his fingers through Gabe’s hair, more petting than anything else. It’s like a tease.

 

Gabe teases back, drags his fingernails down William’s thigh and licking back up the rough red lines. William bites down on his wrist to stop the noises from spilling out of his mouth. His fingers clench down in Gabe’s hair and tug harshly.

 

Their eyes meet when Gabe pulls his boxers down and wraps his lips around the head. He doesn’t realise his eyes are closed until his head smacks against the wall. Gabe pulls back and then his wet hand is wrapped in a fist around William, pumping slowly against the rhythm of his mouth.

 

Gabe is sloppy-wet and perfect. His fucking tongue rubs roughly under the head of his cock for seconds that stretch out indefinitely, leaves William mumbling nonsense into the back of his wrist, then his lips are back and then the _sucking_.

 

He’s a monster. Bastard. _Pieceoffuckingshitohdeargod._

 

His fingernails press roughly into William’s thigh and he pulls off, watching him writhe.

 

He waits for ten seconds, just watching, and William sobs, hips canting forward. “Fucker.”

 

“Hmm, not today, maybe later. But I can help you along.” He sucks two fingers into his mouth, staring up at William, and makes a show of hollowing his cheeks around them. His mouth moves back to William’s cock and his fingers wander back, pressing only slightly against William’s entrance, and that’s it.

 

He comes with his eyes closed and his mouth open and Gabe’s lips still wrapped around him.

 

Once he learns the art of breathing again he shoves Gabe back by his shoulders until he’s flat on the carpet, shakes the jeans off his ankles and follows him down.

 

**

 

William finds his phone buried in the pile of clothes Gabe is using as a pillow.

 

“Oh _Jonny-boy_ , I want my cat back.”

 

**

 

Mikey turns up at the dorm on Monday morning, tanned and carrying an almost-smile. Flecks of sand glint in his hair and his eyes glint back from behind his glasses.

 

Sated looks good on him.

 

Gabe presses up against William’s back, watches Mikey from the doorway.

 

“Hey man. I hate to tell you this but we’ve commandeered your cat and Walker is never letting you take her back.” He reaches around William and tugs on Mikey’s beltloops. “Though I’m sure me and Bilvy here could make it up to you somehow.”

 

William doesn’t need to see the eyebrow wriggle to know it’s there. To his credit, Mikey doesn’t even blink.

 

“Just the cat, thanks, Saporta.”

 

Gabe’s chin digs into William’s shoulder, arms curling around his waist. “Oh, Michael, don’t be that way. You _wound_ me.”

 

Mikey’s brow rises imperceptibly. “Not the way you’d like me to, I’m sure. Cat?”

 

William draws his hand into a paw and bats at Mikey’s chest. “ _Meow_.”

 

He looks between William and Gabe then skirts past them into the dorm.

 

“You two are fucking weirdos, I hope you know.” He follows the trail of feathers to where Ziggy and Jon have fallen asleep together in a ball of fluff and beard.

 

He scoops Ziggy up into his arms and Jon whimpers. Mikey laughs and leans down, brushing his lips against Jon’s cheek.

 

“Sorry Walker, not my cat to give.”

 

Jon just snuffles and turns over on the shagpile. It’s all rather grotesquely sweet. William almost can’t stand it.

 

“My Jonny’s going to be crying all night now, MikeyWay. How ever are we supposed to make this up to him?” He presses his nose against Ziggy’s one final time, scritching behind her velveteen ears.

 

Mikey pulls the cat away as Gabe tries to give her a goodbye kiss. “Between the two of you I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 

It’s not a smile he throws over his shoulder, it’s a dare. William can respect that.

 

Jon stumbles into the room as the door pulls closed, yawning and barefoot on the feather-doused carpet. He looks up at Gabe and William expectantly. “Boys, my cat has been taken from me. I demand cuddles.”

 

Conversation flickers between a shared look and deadly smiles before both Gabe and William pounce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~probably going to write a pete/mikey story in this verse so pester me about that~~


End file.
